not weak anymore
by michelous
Summary: what if yui's true parentage was much someone even karl feared and desired what if karl was secretly found by a certain nazi organization but escaped to later have a family and find the man who could kill him or someone else yui will learn how not weak she is and choose one of her former possible husbands pairing maybe decided open to suggestions rated for lemons, blood and languag
1. Chapter 1

**Not weak anymore chapter 1**

 **This is my new story hellsing x diabolik lovers' crossover it will go into the secret of yui's true parents. This story started at the point Cordelia tries to posses Yui** **something happens to her.**

 **Yui pov**

I felt like someone was trying to take hold of me, like they were trying to take her body, trying to use me as a puppet. The next thing I heard was a man's voice I didn't recognize this man but at the same time he seemed familiar. He said to me "don't let the bitch take you over. She may be the daughter of the demon king but you are daughter of the king of Nosferatu." I then asked "Tougo Sakamaki?" the voice laugh and said "no all that man has is his age he is a relic the Nazis dug up. I fought him once and tried to get me to kill him but did nothing to make it worth it he was pathetic and wasn't able to give me any fun so left him broken to heal. I have been known by many names Alucard, Vlad but you my know the name a man I met before I came into service of my former mistress, before I took on my progeny, the woman that became your mother, that man met me and called me Dracula. Now make the bitch your slave don't become hers."

I opened my eyes and stood before the woman I saw in my dream Cordelia the mother of Laito, Kanato and Ayato. Then I said to her "you can't have my body." Cordelia then said "try and stop me no breast, weak little bitch." I came back and said "I guess you did see or hear the same voice I did the voice of the man that made your ex-husband his bitch." The older woman then said "it can't be Karl told me he went to sleep after the war." I then said "well he woke up and had a child, me. Now time to show you what I can do." Then I made chains out of darkness come out of the floor within my mindscape, and then I made a cage appear around her and said "I can do more, I can rape you with those chains over and over, I can violate your very soul and make you wish you could leave but never can unless I kill you myself. I am harder to kill than even your former husband and if I find him your lover might join us as far from you as I can keep to 2 of you near but far until I need the 2 of you to do something for me."

Before I woke up I heard the same voice again the male voice said "your true name if you wish to use it is Mina Țepeș. I will see you something soon my daughter now wake up."

I woke up feeling stronger than before the first thing I saw was the 6 Sakamaki brothers Laito then said "bitch you are awake." Feeling rage I flicked my index finger at his and said "don't care me that every again or your head will hurt much worse." He flew back onto the ground with blood spilling out of his forehead, stood up then feel face first on the floor. Then ayato said "how the fuck did you do that pancake?" Ayato's punishment was a light kick to the balls while he was hitting extremely high pitches I said to him "don't call me that either approved names are Yui, Ms. Komori, or my birth name Mina Țepeș." Upon hearing that name the brother's looked at me and Reiji said "if you have the name of the lost vampire princess prove it." I then said "very well but at least 3 of you might not like it." I then summoned up Cordelia out of her prison within me, she formed from the shadows and then I told her "say sorry for all you did." The stubborn woman was trying to fight my order then I said "it will hurt more and more as you try to fight it so say it bitch" the purple hair woman said "sorry for all I did my sons. Laito I am sorry for getting you to the point mistress needed to punish you. Kanato I am sorry my lack of attention made you bi-polar and needing something to cling to. Ayato I am sorry for making you as bad as you are." I then dismissed her and said "is that enough?" Kanato then said "what did you do to her?" I came back and said "I just turned her trying to control me back on her. if her didn't try to control me only 1 or a few of you almost killing me would've woke up the true me. So in some ways I should thank her."

the next display of my new powers i tried was to change the dress that Cordelia changed me into during her brief time she had control into a blood red version of the outfit i arrived in. i didnt want to be in anything she put me in and the shadow matter seems to be able remain in the form of my choice. my next was to go back into my room for think about my next move

I knew I would have to choose at some point one of these boys to be my future husband but how to choose and how. I will wait and for my parents to come see me and ask for their help when they arrive. I knew I the boys might be scared of me as I am now but could make them fear me less so we could come together and I could have a family with one of them some day. Even the 2 idiots that called me names had good traits. Maybe spending time and going on dates will help me decide.

 **Chapter done**

 **This is a bonus short chapter I had the idea to write**

 **I have a good idea what pairing I want to do but I am open to suggestions pairings could be any of the main Sakamaki brothers or even harem** **with all 6 any combination of 2 or more of the brothers not sure when next chapter will out so follow for updates**

 **i will update Reluctant Duel princess later this week as announced but i am having trouble coming up with ideas for princess of uranus so bleach love ru first week of October instead**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not weak anymore chapter 2 family and choosing**

 **Pairing will be revealed at end of chapter**

 **Yui/mina and the boys will meet Alucard and Seras in this chapter with the boys mostly being scared shitless also the issue of Reinhardt will be dealt with I tried to write a good family moment between Yui and her family. I also will have Yui training with her father in the full extent of her powers (they are just as vast and Alucard and Seras) there will be a lemon scene in here and a few shifts in perspective.**

 **Yui pov**

I have been going about life normally for about a day I found out I wasn't the same kind of vampire as the boys when I tried and failed to eat normal human food. Because I wasn't sure how the boys' blood would affect me, I waited in my room until my father came to see me and explain the what I could and couldn't do and what kind of blood I need. I could feel 2 things the hunger for blood (but I was saving the first blood I drank for the bitch I had trapped inside my head to force him to become my familiar as well) and the presence of 2 vampires coming toward the house. The feeling of the 2 made me sure they could be my parents. Then a man came at me with a sword slashing at my neck I felt blade hit and then nothing.

 **Laito pov**

It had been about 2 days since Yui's transformation and the dinner, in which Yui left throwing up. My guess was the type of vampire Yui was radically different that us the powers she displayed told everyone that much. I knew father could change shapes, was hard to kill and had been alive to see later parts of the Roman Empire and dark ages beyond that I wasn't sure of his powers. I had scene him eat normal food and not throw up. The thing Yui said about being able to kill father made me even more frightened of her if the head exploding flick didn't make me scared.

 **Ayato pov**

My balls where still sore from Yui's kick, like a mule or something even my older brother's when they kneed me in the balls didn't hurt that bad. I now knew anything referring to her small breasts was off limits, I also don't want another beating from my mother since Yui has control over her due to someone most likely that man had mother's heart on given to a girl needing a new one. I wasn't sure if that man had any idea that who Yui's true parents are. But Yui said at least her dad should be here very soon, after that thought I heard the doorbell ring.

 **Kanato pov**

I had to get the door since my even my older triplet brothers seemed scared by the possibility of the person at the door being Yui's father and since they were most aggressive towards the girl my red head brothers were highest on his hit list. When I opened the door I saw a very tall man at least 7 feet tall maybe more he had long straight black hair, red tented glasses, a gray business suit (I could tell the suit was very expensive more so being in his size. He wore another coat over the top of his suit much like a cape and he had a blood red under shirt and black tie. Next to the man was a woman with short blond hair, an expensive silk kimono and a very large bust, I could tell by her closeness to the man she was his wife.

The man then said in a very deep voice "my name is Vlad Țepeș III and this is my wife." He paused to let his wife talk and then she said her name "Seras Victoria Țepeș," the woman spoke in a very tomboyish mater. Then the man spoke again and said "so you are that weak old vampire's sons and the ones taking care of her," then he looked at my red haired brother and said "my daughter taught you 2 a lesson so I don't need to," then he looked me and said "you are their twin but much more insane. I can also tell you have the most feelings for my daughter of all the boys here." Then he addressed all of us and asked "hey boys want to know more about your dad?"

I nodded yes way to scared to say talk to the man. But before he could say any more word uncle Richter ran out from the area of the house that had Yui's room in it and said "I killed your bitch with this sword now its powers should be able to kill my brother." Then Vlad asked using his fingers as quotes for the word 'kill' "how did you 'kill' my daughter? Tell me I want to know little adopted brother of the old man?" Richter then asked "who are you and how did you know I wasn't Karl's real brother?" the tall man then said "that doesn't matter just tell me how you 'killed' my little girl." My uncle then said "I cut off her head." both parents said at the same time "that is all you did," then Seras called out in a very motherly tone "Mina pull yourself back together and get down here." I then heard a shout from Yui's room it was Yui's voice saying "ok I am coming." Then Yui ran down to the main hall and asked the busty woman and the tall man "are you 2 my parents?" Seras said "yes we are honey and you can call us mom and dad and yes I can read your mind a little. You still aren't used to your powers so I can read the top of your mind in time and with practice I could only see what you want me to see. I can also see that woman you have in the cage."

Vlad then said "see your blade did nothing to her, well it did something her head was removed her head. That never mattered to me and with the right motivation it didn't matter to Mina or Yui as you know her the name the priest that adopted a girl with a weak heart. I am sorry Yui we had to hide you in the church in plan sight sealed, but your powers would've awoken anyway under any of these 3: your heart stopped, someone tried to take over your mind or someone tried to take your virginity. From looking in your mind it was that woman the one you got your heart from, she tried to take you over. My guess is these boys were told by their father they cant take your virginity unless you marry one of them of something like that right small triplet boy." The older vampire looked at me as he said that expecting me to answer but before he could he saw our uncle trying to sneak out and grabbed his neck.

 **Yui pov**

My father then looked at me and said "this man cut off your head, do you want me to kill him for you and you just drink all his blood or do you want to do it yourself?" I then replied "I want to do it. Please hold me for me daddy. Please open his arms wide I have an idea how I want to kill him." Then I opened my hand widely and sharpened by fingernails into claws and forced my clawed hand into Richter's chest and tore out the man's heart and bit into his still beating organ with all my hunger. I then began to suck the male vampire dry tasting all of his blood, hearing only his blood flow slow. The next thing I heard was my father saying "you can will any blood you miss towards yourself if you want daughter." I then willed all the dripping blood into me. My father then asked me "can I have a small taste?" I nodded still drinking yes, and then father stuck his finger inside the man and said "ab+ so this man was an asshole." I was finished drinking till there was nothing left and entered my mind space to see Richter. He then said "where I am last thing I remember is you stuck your hand in my chest and everything went cold?" I then said to him "you are dead and that means you are my slave now. As you can see Cordelia is already here join her and wait till I need you." Then a cage of shadows formed around him and I woke up again."

The next thing my father said was "can you boys leave us along while we enter the dinning room to for a little chat, parents and daughter." Then we walked into the dinning room while the boys just shook their head and left us alone. I was sure they listened because they were scared of what I did.

The 3 of us entered the dinning room 1 big family that just reunited and I asked 1st "so what powers do I have?" father the said "Immortality, Invulnerability, super healing, Superhuman Senses, Superhuman Speed, illusions (with shadows), Superhuman Strength, Intangibility, flight, Shape shifting, Invisibility, Teleportation, Telepathy, Hypnosis, Summoning of Familiars, Creation of other vampires, Memory Absorption (Through Victims' Blood) and High Resistance to Most Vampire Weaknesses." I said "wow I can do all of that. But how do I control everything." Dad then said "easy take a sip of my blood I will fill it memories of everything you need to know." He then pricked his finger with his fang and made it bleed a little, next he stuck it on my tongue and said "let the blood flow into you but only a little." I licked the drop then knew how use and limit all my powers. I also knew Kanato loved me with all his heart he just wasn't sure how express it. My guess that was from all the abuse by his mother and I would have to be the one to help him."

 **Kanato pov**

My brothers and I waited out side the dinning room for 55 minutes every time Laito or Ayato got curious and would try to listen through the door a strange cat boy in a Nazi uniform would appear by the door and say it is rude to listen in then disappear as soon as either of them stopped we would assume the boy was the same as mom and maybe uncle. After the 3rd time he did it I asked the boy "what is your name and why don't you want anyone to listen in?" the boy said in a German accent "the master and mistress want alone time with miss mina. You need to be less bi-polar and get your anger under control and mina might like better. If you ask she might even help, a taste of your blood would help as well."

 **Yui pov**

I talked with father about my blood and how it would work; he said that the Nazis dug Karl out of a tomb under a church in one of the countries they took over in World War 2. The old vampire made his money by cashing in treasures he hid and stealing Nazi gold and other treasures and selling it. Then about 20 years ago he found 3 brides from much weaker vampire bloodlines to produce children for him. Karl wanted to die but no one except a vampire born a special way (my father and his sires 1 being my mother) had the powers but when he fought my father, lost to him and father refused to make the kill Karl sought another way known as the sacrificial bride. The plan was to try and turn me into a vampire powerful enough to kill him or I was to sacrificed to kill him after being turned by 1 of his children, neither father nor mother nor any of the brothers were sure how this would kill a vampire of like Karl.

He also told me that if I love any of the brothers enough and want to make the 1 I love or if I happen to love of them and make them my male harem I would have to give them my blood willingly. The goes with sex I can prevent them from trying anything or even getting pregnant unless I really want to.

I briefly humored the idea of a male harem but how crazy how hard some of the brothers are to deal with I decided it would be too much hassle. While I was in thought father called out his only familiar a cat boy named Schrödinger, then mother said "so you kept the cat boy it is a shame you had to kill the rest but I guess it can't be helped. At least he is friendly." Mother then rubbed the boy's head after that he walked through the wall to scare as he called people listening in.

When I asked my mother and father about my birthplace they said it was in England their former master made mother her sole heir leaving the house and all her family's vast wealth to her. Mother told me before they had to give me up I was a normal vampire child I father's family can only really drink blood and alcohol, and I needed fresh blood but with all the wealth and power getting blood wasn't hard, but the extra blood made the church suspicious and they were forced to seal my powers and seal me up until I could properly defend myself. So they hid me in plan sight by giving me to a catholic orphanage. I told them I never remembered being in there so my adopted father must have adopted me right after I got their. My guess Karl arranged for a Japanese priest to get me a western child with no issue.

Also when I asked my parents if I should've ever needed a new heart and it never ran in my mother's family and my father's family never lived long enough to have the problem or chance of heart issues. So giving me Cornelia's heart must have been part of the sacrificial bride thing. Before I walked out to see the boys I asked my dad "hey father, how does the shape shifting thing work? Can I just make my breasts a little bigger?" father then said "shape shifting works best when you have a form to change into so you would have to get a pretty good idea how you would like to look. I so rarely use the ability other than to change my cloths and have only 3 forms and your mother has no other forms. You are better sticking to your current state." I said "ok I will figure it out myself," with a dejected sigh.

The I opened the door to see Kanato and Schrödinger talking waiting for me.

 **Kanato pov**

Yui came out of the door alone and said "good to see you getting along with my father's familiar." Then she said something that surprised me "do you want to spend our first time's together." I blinked and asked "Yui no Mina what do you mean?" I was sure I was my face was bright red with blush. Then Yui came up to my ear and whispered "I mean I want to give me virginity to you and you to give yours to me as in sex and I have been known as Yui most of my life just call me that." After that I could see the redness on her face and tightness in my pants. The next thing I heard was Yui's father saying "we are going to our summer home." Then the tall man handed me a slip of paper with an address on it. When I peaked at the address I saw it was a city over and as the older and more powerful vampires left Yui's mother said "have fun give me grand children if you want or not when ever you are ready."

As the door closed Yui dragged me to her room, on the way there when Laito saw me being dragged he nearly said something lewd before Yui stood in front of the room and shook her finger in a flicking motion and he shut up not wanting his skull to he cracked open again. He just handed me a condom and left us alone for Yui to keep dragging me. When we got to Yui's room she said I guess I will get this started.

 **Lemon start**

She unzipped my pants and started to work rub my sex until I came in her hand. Yui then drop her dress and took off her bra and panties then said come over here and make me feel good. Yui then came over to me, push me to the bed, took my pants off and got onto me with her sex right in my face and said "lick it until I either says stop or move." I poked Yui's sex around with my finger for a short amount of time then began to lick until I heard a scream come from Yui, saw her back arch and fall forward. The next thing Yui did was ripping my shirt off then shifts her sex over mine. The next thing Yui did was insert me inside of her. Yui winced and I asked "are you ok?" she nodded yes began to move herself up and down on me. Then she said struggling to talk "you pump as well." I began to pump myself in kind until both us of came at the same time hers was arching of her back and a scream mine was a release inside.

 **Lemon end**

We both feel asleep on the bed in each others arms. When I woke up I relieved I forgot to use the condom and Yui wasn't in the bed. I checked myself to find Yui had redressed me in my sleep and see her walking back into the room with a plate of food and a glass of blood. My blond lover then said to me "that was amazing, here is some breakfast I teleported to my parent's house to get some virgin blood for you and no it wasn't mine. You better hurry and get ready we only have an hour before school. I quickly ate then Yui dragged me into the bath with her. The two of us quickly washed each other got dressed and walked to school with the rest of my brothers. Before they could say anything Yui put her finger over her mouth and whispered into my ear next bath will be much more fun.

 **Chapter done don't worry there will be another story update or 2 next week if you are reading this on DA read it on my fanfiction page or my archive of your own to see full version star wars seed update next week**


	3. poll push

new poll is up for story to update after Sage of Britannia part1

please vote order of update determined by votes


End file.
